1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor structure and a manufacturing method of the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor structure and a manufacturing method of the same for a memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the structures of semiconductor devices have been changed constantly, and the storage capacity of the devices has been increased continuously. Memory devices are used in storage elements for many products such as MP3 players, digital cameras, computer files, etc. As the application increases, the demand for the memory device focuses on small size and large memory capacity. For satisfying the requirement, a memory having a high element density is need.
As such, it is desirable to develop a three-dimensional (3D) flash memory structure with larger number of multiple planes being stacked to achieve greater storage capacity, improved qualities, and a low manufacturing cost for each bit.